


Claiming Draco

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Undercover, hints of date rape drug - not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Auror partners Harry and Draco are tasked with breaking a date rape ring and it's Draco's job to set the stage to gain access to the merchandise.  Seduction of the perp is the key.  Afterwards, Harry finally claims what he wants.





	Claiming Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Drarryland Prompt #2
> 
> Harry or Draco has to go undercover and seduce someone (suspect, suspects relative, suspects housekeeper, whatever) in order to get information for a case. The other is their partner, forced to watch/listen to the entire thing unfold. Not together -AND- Humor. Minimum: 449 words - Maximum 1009 words. 
> 
> Thanks to tari_vilya for being an amazing friend when my emotions went wonky. Thanks to sassy_cissa for the wonderful alpha help and the last minute beta. 
> 
> This was a tough story to tell in so few words. I hope I did it justice.

 

“Ready?” Harry smirked as they approached the club.

“I'm a professional, Potter,” Draco drawled.  “Just focus on the task at hand.”

“Don't worry, I'll keep my full attention on your posh, fine arse as you seduce this arsehole and get us into that secret room.”

Draco's eyebrows rose under his fringe and he smirked.  “You do that, Potter. Watch and learn.”

“Yeah, yeah, don't get too lost in the part, alright?”

“Jealous, Potter?”

“You wish!”

Draco smirked before the familiar Malfoy mask (and his glamour) dropped into place and the pair made their way inside.  

The club was in full swing, bodies heaving to the pounding beat.  Draco moved away and ordered a drink, confident that his partner would stay close.  

Less than an hour later, Draco heard Harry’s voice in his ear,  _ “you’re on, Sunshine” _ .  Merlin, this was going to be challenging if the prat who lived provided commentary all night. 

“Hey beautiful,” A tall, well-dressed man stopped in front of Draco.   “Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk past you again?”

Draco flashed a bright smile.  “Once was enough, handsome,” he responded.

Harry’s muffled laughter almost caused Draco’s eyes to roll.  

“I’m Mike.  Do you have a name or can I call you mine?”

“It’s David, you sweet talker.”

_ “Merlin, I may vomit. _ ”

“I’ve been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?”

Draco smiled at the fish dangling on his hook.  “Why don’t you come here and find out?” Pushing his emotions aside,  he responded physically to the kisses. 

“I’m friends with the owner,” Mike said.  “Why don’t I give you a tour and we can talk in a quieter setting.”  His breath ghosted over Draco’s ear and caused him to shudder in disgust, though Mike took it as a sign of progress.  Draco smiled, finished his drink and nodded.

Draco moved casually as though he hadn’t a care in the world.  He heard the faint words,  _ team alerted _ , and smiled at the man walking next to him.

The door closed behind them and Draco found himself being pushed up against it and thoroughly kissed.  Merlin, he thought to himself, I am not drunk enough for this. 

“You taste so good,” Mike said as he pulled back and looked into Draco’s face, “and you have fucking gorgeous blue eyes,  I could drown in them.”

Draco laughed.  “Flatterer,” he said, licking his lips slowly.  When he felt the ingrate start to fumble with his belt, he put his hand down to stop the action.  “Slow down lover. Let’s enjoy this, shall we?  Now, why don’t you make me a drink?”

Only moments later, drinks were being poured and they sat on the sofa.  This was it! Draco hoped to hell the antidote worked.

“To beauty, intelligence and sex on legs,” Mike said, his leer making Draco slightly nauseous. 

“To sexiness and cleverness, an irresistible combination,” Draco responded as they clinked their glasses together.  

As the liquid touched his lips, he tasted the drug and he prepared for the next step.  

“ _We’re in position.  Time for your speech_ ,” Harry said quietly.

“Is it hot in here?” Draco asked, fanning himself dramatically.   “I feel a bit funny.”

“I think you feel just fine, gorgeous,” Mike said, pushing him back against the cushions and reaching once more for his belt.  The buckle came loose as Draco pretended to be disoriented, swatting ineffectively at his attacker. What he really wanted to do was clock him the way Granger had clocked him back at school.  Merlin he hoped the team broke this up before the slimeball actually touched him. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.  I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel it next week.”

“No,” Draco murmured weakly.  “Stop, please. I don’t want this.  I want to go home.”

“Oh don’t worry.  You’ll want it by the time I’m done, I promise.”  

Before he could say anything else, the door burst open and Harry and two other Aurors entered, wands drawn.  Draco shoved Mike off and onto his arse, as Harry cast an Incarcerous before Mike knew what hit him .  Aurors entered with two other men that were bound and struggling.

“You idiot,” one of them hissed at Mike but a glare from Harry shut him up.

“The drugs are in that cabinet over there,” Draco said pointing. 

“We have things locked down, Harry.  You can take your partner to Mungo’s now.”

Harry nodded, offering his hand to help Draco up.  

“Thanks,” he said with a tired smile and nodded to the team as he allowed Harry to lead him out.

After a checkover, Harry took Draco home.  As they walked through the Floo, Draco turned to Harry.  “You were a prat, with all your snarky comments but it actually helped me get through it, so thanks. I need a shower.  I can still feel his slimy hands and mouth on me.” Draco dreaded the quiet of his flat but he couldn’t ask Harry to stay.  What excuse would he give? That he didn’t want to be alone after that? He wasn’t a girl, for Merlin’s sake. Still, Harry looked concerned.  Draco wanted - well, hell, as usual, he wanted Harry. 

“What do you need, Draco?”

Draco sighed, his eyes closing.  When he opened them, those bright green eyes were so close that Draco’s breath caught.  He saw a flicker of something in Harry’s eyes, then he was pulled into his embrace and Harry’s lips brushed his ear.  

“What if I touch you until you stop feeling him, until it’s just you and me.”

Draco moaned, he couldn’t help it.  He should pull away but then Harry pressed closer and it became immediately clear that Harry wanted him. He pulled back enough to see Harry's face and registered the desire he saw there. Harry kissed him. Not gently, but passionately. Claiming Draco in a way that was intended to drive away the day's memories. Draco sighed and returned the kiss until they separated, breathless.

“Stay”

“Yes”


End file.
